


Pupa

by IntheEnd (PlsLetMeSleeb)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Parents, Blood and Torture, Child Abuse, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Gender Dysphoria, Human Trafficking, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Multiverse, Murder, Other, Psychological Trauma, Racism, Reincarnation, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlsLetMeSleeb/pseuds/IntheEnd
Summary: BEING REWRITTEN, PLEASE DISREGARD





	Pupa

**Author's Note:**

> Understand that all of the referenced issues (ie; torture, abuse, racism, homophobia) are not something I either condone or tolerate.

REWORKING THIS!!!!!!! SORRY!

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh ive been working on this for like.... ever. so. started out as a fanfic, now it is Very Much Not. capitalization is a pain jfc.  
> also huge thanks to my friend Estelle, fir3storm12, who helped me actually think abt ideas, my friend Pyra (Pyra_Manix) for being adorable and SHORT, U GREMLIN, my friend Wolf (WolfAttack99), for listening to my ideas and terrible bullshit, my friend Uni ([redacted, she didnt want me to share]) for helping me exist thru that whole... time... and my friend Mads (writing_addict), for like... existing? for reals tho dude ur great and ty for actually caring abt my ideas, you helped me bring them to life. ily all. (they actually are all writers, go check em out!) 
> 
> aster (typhlosion(rooflesandelectrictrashcans)), who is so bubbly it's infectious (and who is a year and a month younger than me and I will hold it over their head forever, deal w it <3), and priest (3Memeotaqu3), for being bRIGHT FUCKING ORANGE LIKE WOAH also why is it different to call cain an idiot versus me please answer _I need answers dude_


End file.
